


Routine

by orphan_account



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday, without fail, he continues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

Neku knew it all along. Joshua will never come back. Will never apologise. Will never give him the chance to say those two words. Still, he waited. Hoping that one day, the Composer would appear in front of him. 

“Hello, Neku. Waited long?” he’d say, feigning innocence.

There was nothing he could do. Sparing a moment in his life, everyday he would sit by Hachiko. Until he can convince himself it was impossible, Neku would continue this routine. Waiting for the time he’ll be able to greet the boy with a brilliant smile and say “thank you”, all things forgiven.


End file.
